A typical camera of the hand-held type includes a transverse body from which a relatively long lens projects forwardly. The weight of the lens overbalances the camera downwardly and forwardly and, when the camera is placed on a hard, flat surface, the lens is subject to damage from contact with the surface. Thus great care is required by the user so as to avoid lens damage.
According to the present invention, lens damage of the character noted is avoided by the use of a novel support affixed to the bottom of the camera body for the purpose of stabilizing the camera at rest so that downward tipping of the camera is avoided. The support features a pair of coplanar legs having horizontal under surfaces, giving the support the shape of an L. One leg extends across the camera body and the other projects forwardly beneath the lens. Means is provided for affixation of the support to the camera body.
A feature of the support is that the leg projecting forwardly is spaced below the bottom of the lens so as to leave a space through which the user may insert his fingers so as to get a solid grip on the camera during use. Still further, the means for affixation of the support to the camera body utilizes the usual tapped bore provided in the camera body for attachment of a tripod. And further yet, the support includes a tapped bore that duplicates the tripod-attaching bore so that the support-equipped camera can be used with a tripod or other additional support.
Further objects are to provide the support in a simple, low-cost, durable fashion easily attachable to and detachable from a typical camera.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will appear as a preferred embodiment thereof is disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.